


Fours Company

by GoddessofMischief0711



Series: Daddy's Girl [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofMischief0711/pseuds/GoddessofMischief0711
Summary: This is the night I've been mentioning!!! Now you know why Steve wants some more of Caylee's cookieHappy Valentine's Day!!!❤❤❤
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Sharon Carter (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daddy's Girl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fours Company

I was laying on the couch, watching the battle of Hogwarts for maybe the 1000th time. I always jumped up when Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix. "That's right bitch! Not HER daughter!" I looked over at my boyfriend, who was sitting on the loveseat sharpening his knife set. It was a typical Sunday at home, us just relaxing.  
"You never get enough of this movie." He chuckled. I paused the movie, "Um hello!?!? Have we just met? You know how I give it up for Harry Potter."  
His eyes traveled down my body, the shorts and sports bra I always wore when I was at home, "You give it up to me better though." He laughed. 

His face got serious, "So whose idea was it for a foursome? Yours or Sharon's?"  
I dropped the remote, I refused to look at him. I felt the heat rise in my face and I wanted to scream. 'Fucking Sharon.' I thought.  
"Cant speak? Can I buy a vowel love?" He smirked. "Ok that is NOT how it went down. We were talking about her and Steve, and I kindaaaa threw out a threesome. She asked if I would do it, and I said no unless everyone was even. So foursome." I tried to explain without looking at him, but I felt his eyes boring holes into me.  
"Would you be open to it?" He asked.  
"Sir! You had me hog tied for dancing on a bar. Now you want to sleep with our best friends?! And when did you guys talk about this?"  
He put the knife down, "He texted me last night. I'm open to it. I mean, we can establish some rules."  
My jaw dropped, "Such as?"  
"Well Steve cant kiss you, and we'll do the red, yellow, green system we've done before. Also, you two will go into this sober. You two get into too much trouble when you drink." I rolled my eyes. "Ok what else?" My curiosity was peaked. I knew Steve had a thing for me, but I ignored him. No one is worth messing up what I had with Bucky. Especially not Captain Asshole as I called him.  
"Are we going to be able to sleep together and all be ok?" I inquired. "I don't want this getting weird, especially Steve. We all know he wants my cookie."  
"He's a punk. But he's open to it. Things won't get weird, I promise."  
"Are you going to kiss Sharon?"  
"If you aren't kissing Steve, why would I kiss her?"  
"Oooook, and umm do me and Sharon have too?" I asked.  
"I know you're not asking about kissing her when our first date you kissed a girl." He rolled his eyes at me now.  
"Umm no that's not what I meant. Mouth romance?" I had no idea why I was shy. I would say the most nastiest, sluttiest things to Bucky normally and now I was acting like a virgin.  
"Oh! If you guys want to. I'll discuss it with Steve."  
"And when do you propose we engage in this?"  
"This weekend." He spoke as if we were making a movie and dinner date.  
I got up and went to the bedroom. I had to call Sharon.  
"I'm going to kill you!" I whispered into the phone once she picked up.  
"I am so sorry! I blurted it out last night and Steve immediately texted Bucky."  
"Well now we are going to have to bump uglies!" I hissed.  
"I wouldn't mind that Caylee, if I had to sleep with a girl why not it be my best friend? Besides, you're hot."  
I gasped, "Listen, I've always told you how beautiful you are, but are you ready to sleep with me!?! I wasn't ready. I was watching Harry Potter and now I have a date to fuck you and Captain Asscrack!" I sighed. I felt eyes on me, and sure enough Bucky was at the bedroom door. "Umm, I gotta go."  
I hung up fast and tossed the phone on the bed.  
"Something wrong sweetheart?" He had that fucking smirk.  
I sighed, I didn't know what to say. I felt inadequate, like maybe I wasn't doing it for him anymore. As much as I didn't like Steve, I had to admit he was a good looking man. My whole sexual life existed of two men and I was still with one of them. Bucky was in no way forcing me, I could always say no. Although, I was curious to see how Captain America fucked.  
"Promise me that if I do this, you will still want me." I looked up at him.  
He grabbed my hands, "Doll you're all I ever want. This is a new experience for all of us. I want to share it with you." 

The week flew by. Which annoyed me cause it added to my anxiety. Saturday morning, I woke up with a horrible urge to throw up. I ran to the bathroom, Bucky on my heels. "You ok?"  
"Yes. Nerves I guess. I'm ok." I brushed my teeth and washed my face.  
We had went over ground rules during the week, and they would be coming around 8.  
I spent the day biting my nails and wondering how this was all going to go down. Bucky and I took a shower together, and I went and put on a mesh thong bodysuit. My tits and ass on full display. I threw on some lipstick and mascara, and left my hair down. I sat down on the couch, and waited for them to come. Bucky wore sweats and a tank top, and sat down next to me.  
"Remember the ground rules babe:"  
-No kissing if it is not your significant other.  
-Anytime you want to stop. Stop.  
-Use the color system.  
-Communication at all times.  
-No derogatory names unless permission is given.

I nodded, and smiled at him. I was scared, but I did my best not to let it show.  
I heard a knock at the door and looked at him. Bucky let them in, and I put my head down. "Hiiii Caylee!!" Steve teased. I scowled, and looked up at him. He was wearing a button down shirt and jeans. He knelt down in front of me, and started rubbing my legs. I looked over at Sharon, all the color drained from her face, while Bucky took off her coat and she was in a lace teddie. Bucky was already kissing on her neck, and I felt a twinge of jealousy.  
"Hey. Eyes on me sweetness." Steve turned my face to his.  
"Wasting no time I see gentlemen?" I smirked at them. I stood up, I wasn't going to let them call the shots. This was my idea (somewhat) and I was going to take charge. I grabbed Sharon from Bucky and kissed her hard. She was surprised from my actions, but she relaxed and kissed me back. Our hands traveled, I grabbed her breast and she tugged on the bodysuit, pulling me closer. I moaned in her mouth, and we stopped to look at the men. They were on the couch, panting. I guess our little display won their approval, judging from the tents in their pants.  
I looked at Sharon and smiled, I bent down in front of Steve and unzipped his pants. She followed suit with Bucky. I looked up at Steve, "Are you going to take these off for me or not?" Trying to play as coy as I could. Steve wouldn't move, I knew he was fucking with me. I wasn't going to play his game, so I sat on his lap. He grabbed my ass while I grinded on his erection.  
Bucky lifted his hips so he could help Sharon get his sweatpants off. Sharon had no hesitation giving Bucky head.  
"All he talks about is how you suck his cock. I'd cant wait for you to do it to me." I wasn't feeling the way he was trying to praise me while Sharon was within earshot.  
"I'm sure Sharon's good at it too. Besides I gave her pointers." I leaned over in his lap and gave her a kiss.  
I stood up, "Drop 'em Captain."  
He pushed his jeans to his ankles and sat back down.  
A part of me wanted to give him a horrible blowjob, and the other was like give a piece of what he'll never have again. I knelt down between his legs. I looked over at Bucky, who seemed to be enjoying his blowjob from Sharon, and again the jealousy hit. I am not one to be outdone. I took Steve's all of cock in my mouth and stayed at the base, and bobbed up and down. He hissed in approval. "Oh my God, Caylee!" He moaned. I left him with a audible pop, drool sliding down my chin. I blew on the tip gently, making him jump back slightly. I heard Bucky moaning again, Sharon seemed to keep him happy. I locked eyes with Steve, and put him back in my mouth. 10 minutes and Steve came, but I spit it out.  
"Oh God, I could kiss you." He panted.  
"But you can't." I smiled. Bucky hadn't cum yet, so I moved her over, and we both took him in our mouths, she at the base and me sucking the head. When I knew he was close, I stopped and moved Sharon to my position. "Take it away." I winked at her.  
Jealousy was etched in Steve's face while we both were on Bucky. I straddled Steve's lap, and whispered "Touch me Steve." I never called him Steve, and I knew it did something to him. He sucked on my neck, while I unbuttoned his shirt. His thumbs brushed my nipples through the bodysuit, I moaned softly. I heard Bucky groan and knew he came too. After spitting out his cum, Sharon sat on Bucky's lap. I stopped looking, I didn't want to get jealous again. My hands roamed all over his hard chest and shoulders. I closed my eyes and pretended it was Bucky I was touching, not Captain dickhead. I stood up again, and grabbed his hand and went towards the bedroom. 

"You coming bestie?" I looked at Sharon. "I mean we can start without y'all." Steve slapped my ass hard while we walked down the hall. He laid me down on the bed, and just like his best friend, he ripped the bodysuit off me. "I guess that's what super soldiers do? Rip girl clothes off?" He didn't answer, he kissed down my body lingering on my nipple ring. "You always surprise me princess. I never thought I'd like a piercing so much."  
When his tongue wasn't on it, he'd brush his thumb over it. I moaned loudly, my back arching at the way he touched me. Steve positioned himself between my legs, "Oh? What's this about? Pointing down at my pussy. 'Property of Bucky' in cursive letters.  
"So he knows it's his. It's always going to be his."  
He smiled and dove headfirst. I screamed, I felt the bed sink and saw Sharon lay next to me. Bucky was eating her out too. I turned to focus on Steve, he was really good surprisingly. He flattened his tongue against me, and made slurping nosies. I grabbed his hair, and wrapped my thighs around him. He stuck 2 fingers in instantly.  
"Yellow!"  
His fingers were too big and it hurt. He pulled one out "Better princess?"  
I felt he was being condescending, but I ignored it. Sharon grabbed my hand, and we held them together while the men had their way with us. Steve abruptly stopped and got up. I let Sharon's hand go and propped myself up on my elbows. "It's you guy's turn." He smiled, his chin shiny from me. 

Sharon and I discussed us having to actually eat each other out, and we agreed we would woman up and put all reservations aside. Bucky had let her go as well. We sat up and faced each other, both naked. I rubbed my hands over her nipples and she grabbed my waist and kissed me again. Our tongues swirled together, her hands ventured down and she played with my clit, while I played with hers. Wherever the men were, I didn't care. I'm sure they were enjoying the show. This was our moment and I relished in it as long as I could. I broke our kiss for a moment and whispered into her ear "69?" That way we could both enjoy it. I laid her on her back and I climbed over her. I took a breath and just went for it. I sucked, and licked at my best friend, shame filled me then pleasure as Sharon was doing the same to me. I grinded my hips against her movements and she did the same for me. We were sideways on the bed, my ass up and her legs spread. I gasped when she plunged a delicate finger in me, so I returned the favor. My head was swirling, the sex in the air was intoxicating. I still hadn't looked up to see the men, I was too lost in the pleasure I was giving and receiving. My first time being with a woman, and I could get used to this. Giving and receiving. 

I guess they had enough of watching us, I felt a large hand pull me up. I pushed my hair away from my face, it was Bucky.  
"Fuck doll. I can't watch anymore. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen!" I couldn't even see the blue in his eyes anymore, his pupils were dilated and he was breathing heavy. 

We switched men, Steve laid me on my stomach, and fucked me from behind. Bucky had Sharon on her back, fucking her senseless. I bent my knees and arched my back so he could go deeper. He got the hint, he grabbed my hips, and pummeled into me. I threw my head back, I screamed out "Fuck Steve!" I was so into what he was doing I couldn't pay attention to Bucky and Sharon. He moved one of his hands from my hip and played with my clit, earning more screams from me. "Come on princess, I know you want to cum. Cum for your Captain." That was all it took. I gripped the sheets, and released everything. I squeezed around him, he wasn't able to hold out much longer. He came inside the condom.  
I looked over at Bucky and Sharon, he was pounding in her. Steve stood behind me, and played with my clit and nipple ring again. He was hard again, that damn serum. I leaned back against him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I let him go and sat over Sharon, prompting her to eat me out again. Bucky was still fucking her, while she licked on me and I gave Steve a blowjob.  
The chorus of moans and slapping of skin is all I could hear. Steve held my hair back so he could stare at me. Anytime Sharon bit me, I would moan on him, making him throw his head back.

Bucky slapped me on my ass, I turned around to look at him, he pulled out of Sharon.  
"Come to daddy baby." He motioned to me with his metal finger. He was so fucking sexy.  
It was like music to my ears. I wanted him so bad.  
"Yes daddy." I bit my lip. I climbed off Sharon and he laid me on my back. I could've cum right then and there. I needed him so bad. Steve and Sharon were on the other side of our bed, Sharon on top, Steve's hands under his head. He looked arrogant, and I made a face.  
"Eyes on daddy, babygirl." I turned my face instantly and looked into Bucky's eyes.  
"God, I fucking love you."  
"I love you more." I blushed.  
He pushed in, him groaning as he bottomed out.  
"Who's is it baby? Whose name is on that pussy?"  
"Yours daddy." I said it loud enough so Steve could hear me.  
No one could fuck me the way he could. I grabbed his shoulders and brought him down to me. He kissed my neck while I pulled his hair.  
"Cum for daddy, baby."  
That's all it takes with him. 

Next thing, I knew I woke up to Sharon spooning me. The guys weren't there, but I heard sounds coming from the kitchen. I put on one of Bucky's shirts and walked out, the guys were cooking breakfast for us. I stood in the hallway and smiled, watching those two giant men argue over when to flip a pancake.


End file.
